


Lips Of An Angel

by storming_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic kisses, Comfort, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, This probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*PROMPT 67*<br/>Cas and Dean go on their honeymoon. The issue? Flying there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This probably is terrible. 10 million school things came up when I decided to do the challenge, but I tried.
> 
> Loosely inspired by some of my flying experiences including: flying during a thunderstorm, bad turbulence, and the all important line by my best friend, "Melissa needs to breathe into a bag now"(sorry Mel bell)
> 
> IN A WORLD WHERE SUPERNATURAL IS WRITTEN BY ME AND THE LAST 2 EPISODES NEVER HAPPENED.

Things were actually normal for a while.

Cas, Charlie, and Claire had moved into the bunker, a thing they joked as the attack of the killer Cs. They were relaxing for the most part. They would take a case here and there, Claire had enrolled in school, and Dean did something none of them expected.

He proposed to Cas.

It wasn't a whole romantic drop on the knee proposal. Charlie was reading the news online and saw that Kansas had finally ruled that all counties had to give marriage licenses to same sex couples.

"You two should get married now," Charlie joked to Dean and Cas, who were sitting on a couch opposite her. Dean was enjoying a beer while Cas' head rested on his lap.

"We should," Dean said after a while, to much shock to Charlie and Cas. Dean quickly got up and went to his room returning with a silver band. "What do you say, Cas? Wanna hold hands and drive of this cliff together?"

"I would like to be the human equivalent of our profound bond," Cas said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean slipped the ring on Cas' finger and kissed him softly, Charlie squealing and taking a picture.

A few weeks later, they all went to the courthouse and had a quiet ceremony with only Sam, Charlie, and Claire in presence. They exchanged vows, Sam filming when Dean started to cry, and went on to do two things: Sign their marriage licence and adopt Claire.

After the wedding, they went to a Biggerson's (still in their suits and dresses), and celebrated.

"So, what next?" Sam asked.

"Head back to the bunker, have you all leave for a few hours, business as usual," Dean said.

"You two just got married. You guys don't have anything planned at all?" Charlie asked.

"I don't get the big deal. We've been bonded since Hell. A piece of paper doesn't strengthen that, just confirms it by the state," Cas said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You two are lucky I love you," Claire said, putting an envelope on the table. Dean opened it and gulped.

"C-Claire?...w-what...where..." Dean stuttered.

"What is it?" Cas looked at what was in Dean's hands. "Plane tickets?"

"How'd you afford plane tickets?" Dean asked.

"Sam taught me how to get fake credit cards," Claire said with Sam signaling her to not say how as she talked.

"Sam, we're trying to give her a normal life," Cas scolded.

"We're hunters and you're an angel. That's about as far from normal as we get," Sam said.

"You guys leave tomorrow, so don't bitch," Claire said.

"Language, Claire," Cas and Dean said at the same time.

* * *

 

Dean rolled onto his back and took deep breaths as Cas curled into his side and sighed contently.

"Something about doing that now that we're married," Cas said breathlessly.

"That and I used sensitive lube," Dean chuckled.

"Make sure to bring it tomorrow," Cas said. Dean tensed up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just...I'm not sure if we should go," Dean said.

"Why not? You said you wanted to go to a beach, and our hotel is on the beach," Cas said.

"What if a case comes up or Metatron or..."

"Dean..."

"...the apocalypse..."

"Dean!" Cas kissed him to shut him up. "Okay, why don't you want you go?"

"I'm scared, okay!" Dean said. "I don't like planes and I don't like flying."

"You're telling me that Dean Winchester, who has faced demons, the apocalypse, and Lucifer himself, is afraid of flying?" Cas chuckled. Dean pushed him off the bed.

"I have a chance to defeat those things! I can't control a plane!" Dean said. Cas climbed back on the bed, pressing his lips into Dean's neck.

"I'll be with you. I'm sort of an expert at flying," Cas said. He straddled Dean and picked up a discarded tie, tying Dean's hands to the headboard. "Where were we?"

* * *

 

 Dean was holding onto his suitcase with white knuckles as they waited in line at the check in. Cas held his hand.

"I wish I could calm you," Cas said sadly. He had given all of his grace to remove the Mark while still containing the darkness, otherwise a simple touch would have Dean calm.

"I'll be okay," Dean said. The walked up to the counter and handed the woman their boarding passes.

"Hello, welcome to Hawaiian Airlines, what is the purpose of your trip?" She asked as she typed in their information.

"Our honeymoon," Cas said with an eager grin.

"Congratulations! How long have you been together?" She asked.

"6 years," Dean said, knowing that Cas was trying to add up the extended time they had spent together in hell.

"We actually have two first class seats open. I'd be happy to upgrade you, our gift," she said.

"We'd love that!" Cas enthused.

"Alright. Your gate is K13. Departure is in 30 minutes," she said, handing them their new passes. "Aloha!"

"See? This flight won't be too bad?" Cas said, linking fingers with Dean. They were the first group to board the flight. Business people surrounded them, all giving them weird glances as if it was obvious they didn't belong in first class.

"This plane has wireless connections!" Cas said as he buried his face in his phone. "Claire said to send pictures." Cas opened the camera app and stretched his arm.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"A selfie. You take an image of yourself, sometimes with other people, and post it onto the internet using emoticons and 'hashtags'," Cas said with a smile.

"You're a teenager," Dean rolled his eyes, but pressed his lips against Cas' cheek for the picture.

"Just boarded the plane. Kissy face, blushy face, happy face, heart-" Cas went on as he added emojis. Dean tried to get comfortable as the other passengers boarded. Cas slipped his fingers through Dean's, the hunter becoming calmer at his touch.

However, Dean was completely freaking out as the plane started to back away from the gate. Cas smiled as he watched out the window, startled when Dean tightly gripped his hand.

"Is everything okay Dean?" Cas asked.

"I'm just peachy, angel," Dean squeezed his eyes shut as the plane lined up on the runway, the safety video playing and Dean growing more panicked as they reviewed what to do in the event of an emergency.

"I miss flying," Cas noted solemnly. "This brings me comfort."

"It brings me distress," Dean said. The plane taxied faster down the runway and Dean held onto Cas' hand as he closed his eyes tightly and started humming Metallica.

"First time?" a woman across from them asked.

"No, but the last time I was on a plane was not pleasant," Dean said, remembering the demonic plane in Indianapolis.

"Claire said 'Enjoy the flight. 7 hours isn't THAT bad'." Cas read.

"I bet Sammy told her I'm terrified of flying," Dean growled. "Your daughter is a dick."

"Our," Cas corrected him. The plane left the ground and Dean winced.

"Dean needs to breathe into a bag now," Dean said.

Once the plane reached the correct altitude, the pilot announced it would be a 7 hour overnight flight. Dean had calmed down a little as Cas lifted the armrest between them. Dean snuggled closer to Cas and kissed his cheek softly.

"This is a good thing, Dean. From what I understand, it's normal for newlyweds to spend the week following their bond consummating the marriage," Cas winked.

"For an angel, you're really horny all the time," Dean whispered.

"Ex-angel. And my human side has urges," Cas whispered in his ear seductively. He quickly switched gears and pulled out his phone.

"I have to send Claire pictures." Cas smushed their faces together to get them both in frame completely, clumsily taking the picture. Cas kissed him and took another one, followed by a picture from the window. Cas used the WiFi to send the pictures to Charlie, Claire, and Sam. He pressed record on the phone and filmed out of the window before filming himself.

"Hello Claire. We're on the plane now and Dean freaked out during takeoff," Cas said.

"Planes are terrifying dammit!" Dean pouted.

"He's being a baby. Thank you for letting us have this opportunity. We will call you when we land. Don't give Sam and Charlie a hard time!" Cas finished the video. Dean was okay for most of the flight. They turned down the lights and Cas was snuggled into Dean, fast asleep.

Dean was falling asleep too when he realized a flight attendant was looking under their blanket. He looked around and noticed that they were checking seatbelts. The seatbelt light was on and when Dean looked out the window he let out a yelp as he saw lightning.

"Cas..." He tightened the seat belt and nudged Cas awake. "This is not okay."

"Its just turbulence," Cas yawned. They hit a particularly bad part and the plane jolted, someone actually screaming. Dean clutched Cas' hand.

"That's! Not! Normal!" Dean took deep breathes. "I'm never flying again. I will drive from now on." Cas decided that it was a bad time to mention the flight home.

"Calm down," Cas said as it progressively got worse.

"Nope, no its not okay," Dean said. Some passengers were giving Dean a dirty look. Cas put his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him to no avail. Cas eventually pulled Dean into a soft, slow kiss. Dean grew calmer as he melted into Cas' lips. He didn't even react to the bumpy ride. Cas pressed his forehead against Dean's.

"We're almost there," Cas whispered. Dean looked around and realized that a lot of time had passed.

"How did..." Dean started.

"I guess you can say I have the lips of an angel," Cas said slyly.

"Was that a line?" Dean chuckled as he pressed his lips against his.

"I thought it was a flirtation."

 

The landing went smoothly and they went straight to their hotel, being greeted with leis at the airport and Dean joking about getting 'lei'd'. They had planned on going to the beach or having ridiculous amounts of sex, but as soon as the fell on the memory foam mattress, they were asleep, exhausted from having kissed so much.

When Dean woke up, he could've sworn he felt wings wrapped around him.


End file.
